Everytime
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape started seeing each other in secret while working on a cure for lycanthropy at the Ministry of Magic. When they were discovered their relationship started to fall but their love still stayed on."


Hermione Granger and Severus Snape started seeing each other in secret while working on a cure for lycanthropy at the Ministry of Magic. When they were discovered their relationship started to fall but their love still stayed on.

* * *

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we Strangers when_

_Our love is strong?_

_Why carry on without me?  
_  
Hermione rode in the car with Severus on there way back to the hotel from a day of hard work. Severus was occupied with reading a letter from Albus so the time in the car was spent in silence. She reached out to take his hand and he withdrew, concentrating on the letter and seemingly ignoring her.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, Baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I __guess I need you, Baby  
_  
When they finally arrived at their destination Severus slipped the letter in his pocket and waited for the driver to open the door. Severus stepped out and was automatically shot in the face with a camera flash. There were reporters all around the hotel waiting for them to return from the office, trying to be the first one to get the scoop on their work and relationship. Or the lack off.  
  
When they got into the hotel lobby Colin Creevy, the photographer for the Quibbler, was there waiting at the elevator. Severus was in completely no mood tonight for his flashes and maniac stalking of the two, not that Severus really ever was in a particularly good mood anyway. He had his eyes set and when Colin lifted his camera Severus pulled out his wand and left poor Colin in a body bind.  
  
_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy  
_  
When Hermione and Severus reached the room and were safely inside they began to argue about work and the trouble they have with the public. The same argument they had yesterday night and the night before that and so forth.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, Baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I __see your face, you're haunting me _

_I __guess I need you, Baby  
_  
Hermione was tired of yelling and left to the bathroom in tears. When she was in the full length mirror caught her attention, her own reflection scared her. She rose a hand to her face and felt it was wet and hot with tears, stained with black from her smeared mascara. She looked at herself for another minute before ripping off her cloths and getting into the bath. Letting the hot water seep into her body and relax her muscles.  
  
_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_  
  
She sat in the bath for a few minutes before wiping her face clean and letting her head fall back onto the head rest. And just like that she let herself slide in until she was completely under the water ... there was no coming back up for air this time.  
  
_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away  
_  
Severus pulled off his shoes and sat down on the couch after stripping himself of his cloak, jacket and shirt. When he put his feet on the table they rest uncomfortably on the glass and that angered him. So rising from the couch he took the table with him, throwing it across the room in frustration. He never liked that table anyway. Deciding he needed to cool down he went to the bathroom to splash some water onto his face. Walking in he looked at himself in the mirror just as Hermione had done some time earlier. When he looked past his reflection he saw the tub full of water, when he looked further he saw her.  
  
He turned quickly and ran over to the tub. Not thinking about the fact that he was still wearing his pants he jumped into the warm water and pulled the unconscious body of Hermione out. Wiping the hair out of her face Severus put his cheek to her mouth to see if she was breathing ... she wasn't.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, Baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess i need you baby....._  
  
He lifted her out of the water and carrying her ran into the next room. Grabbing his cloak Severus apparated the both of them to St. Mungos. A team of Medi-witches charmed up a stretcher.  
  
Pushing her in a medi-witch was pulling her body spirit. A manifestation of herself. The Medi-witch shot a bolt at the spirits heart and it pulsated into Hermione. Severus followed at her side. They arrived in the room when the Medi-witch was going to call her death. At the last bolt Hermiones heart started to beat and she shot up, spitting water from her lungs. Falling back down she closed her eyes to the light, her breathing was ragged and shallow but she was breathing.  
  
They lifted her body onto a bed and pulled her spirit again to monitor her. Telling Severus to wait outside. He sat down and lay his head in his hands heavily trying to catch up with what was happening. 30 minutes later the Medi-witch told Severus they would allow him to see her. Hermione had fallen asleep after setting her up. Severus lay by her side in the small bed, resting his head against her chest to feel it rise and fall evenly. He lay there for some hours before he felt her stir. He lifted his face and noticed a wet wring where he had laid his head. Severus reached up and touched his face, feeling that it was wet he realized he was crying, he never cried.  
  
When her eyes fluttered open they stared at each other for a long moment before tears started to fall down Hermiones face and onto the dry pillow. Severus put a hand behind her neck and lifted her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her first words were spoken.  
  
"I'm so sorry Severus, I'm so so sorry."  
  
He pulled her closer and spoke softly into her ear.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I love you so much, don't ever try to leave me again." With that said they held each other for a long while before she feel asleep in his arms.  
  
The End.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling and the Lyrics and Plot belong to Brittany Spears from her song and video "Everytime." I make no claim to them.


End file.
